A lock on your heart
by Zewy
Summary: "What did you do last night?" A simple question that will end a wonderful night in disaster for Berzerker and Scaleface. Made for TheBlueFoxtrot Xmen Evo Challenge.


_Yes, I know I should try and finish my other fanfics. But right now I'm kinda stuck, and tired of writing them. I have chapters that are done, they just need to get spelled checked. sigh. I need to get myself a beta. Anyway. This is a fanfic I made for the challenge Lyrics over Melody from the Xmen Evo community/forum by theBlueFoxtrot a Samba._

_I picked a number, and got a song. Yeah.. I got a song I never heard of. haha. For a moment I thought I would ask to change. I picked my favorite number too, 3. My luck just is the worst. Anyway, I changed my mind and decided to listen to the song and look the lyrics up, and it was really great actually. Never judge anything before hands. _

_So the song I got was/is : Betty by Brooke Fraser_

_Pairing: Berzerker/Scaleface_

* * *

><p>"What did you do last night?"<p>

Ray and Scaleface was sitting in the sofa of the Xavier mansion all cuddle up together, he had been playing with her hair when asking his question.

But Scaleface didn't answer merely grabbed her glass before leaving for the kitchen. Probably to get something more to drink. Ray looked as she quickly walked away with tripping steps. He would always be amazed over the fact that she could fight so well in those high heels, and over all the other girls he also knew that did the same. Though, Scaleface would always be in the top rank, she would always be the number one for him.

Still, he couldn't figure out why he felt that something was wrong, this perfect evening. All the mutants in the mansion was either out or anywhere near the living room. Which meant Ray and Scaleface had, maybe not the mansion, but at least that room for themselves. So why this weird feeling? And why was she acting so cold? Did something bother Scaleface except the fact that they were in the Xavier mansion?

Ray could hear the quick clack walk of Scaleface's shoes hitting the wooden floor when she returned from the kitchen. He looked up only to be met by a cold stare and nothing more. She once more seated herself beside him. Not as close as before but still close enough for him to notice a small red mark on her neck. A mark he hadn't seen before.

Scaleface noticed Ray staring at in the corner of her eye, so she turned her head and stared back at him. "What?"

Ray pointed at the red mark. "Did you get in a fight?" Oh how Ray wished it was just a bruise, still he couldn't shake that ill feeling away that it could be something else, something he rather not think about.

Scaleface grabbed her neck covering the mark with her hand, her eyes was filled with chock and Ray thought he spotted some fear as well. But just as quickly as Scaleface had covered the mark, she had pulled the hand away, and the chock slash feared expression disappeared. Her gaze turning dead, she rolled her eyes, before letting them fall back to look at the TV once more. The film that they had been watching was still playing but Ray had forgotten which one it was, they already watch three movies and the whole time he had been having hard time keeping his eyes away from her.

After Scaleface had settle back to watch the film again, Ray realized he wouldn't get a answer from her, not today at least. He was use to not get answers and being kept out when it came to Scaleface. Christ, he just recently got to know about her tattoo on her hip. Which she apparently regretted to ever gotten, or maybe she was regretting telling Ray about it, especially when he had a hard time keeping quiet about it. Well, he had tattoos as well that he regretted to ever had made, neatly hiding though.

"Wanna come and live at the mansion with me?" Ray started to play a little with the lock of blue hair hanging down on the side of her face.

Scaleface turned, looking at him as if he just ask her if Santa was real, her eyes seemed to ask, 'are you dumb?'. But without any swear words or even bad mouthing the Xmen she just waved his hand away before she answered. "I rather not."

"Why?"

"This," Scaleface made a large hand gesture showing she was talking about the mansion and everything in it, "this isn't really something for me. It's too fake."

"Fake? In what way." Ray tipped his head to the left looking like a confuse puppy.

"Ray, it's just nothing for me, okay, can we just leave it at that." Scaleface knew how much the Xmen had started to mean for him, and she knew that she would step on his toes if this conversation continued, so she rather had him just drop it.

"No."

Scaleface sighed. Her gaze, which had been going back and forth between the TV and Ray, was now focusing completely on him.

"I'm not some perfect-school-girl with high grades or pretty or popular with boys, I'm not not really the family person either. I don't have a family cause they pushed me away, neither do I intend to replace them with new people, that probably will push me away too. I don't have any plan of growing up being miss perfect, being like everyone else and losing myself. No, I rather stay in the sewer, where you should have stayed too." During her preach, Ray had time studying Scaleface more. Her irritated and angry face always seemed to be the cutest ones. He love how her eyebrow twitched, how her usually stiff and close mouth opened up more and how her eyes started to sparkle, almost as if she was about to cry, which she never did. Though even if he loved the angry face, her sleeping face was the best of them all.

Back when he use to hang with her everyday he rarely saw her angry face, she was so kind, and nice to everyone. So the rare times he did get to see her angry it made him really glad. Even if he couldn't help but smile when she got mad now, he still missed to see the kind side of her. The one he used to see everyday, but now didn't. He still got to see her sleeping face when ever she spend the night at the mansion or him going back to the sewer on weekends. Realizing that Scaleface was finish with her speech, he try to summaries what she just had said in his hand to give a good answer.

"No one trying to replace anyone here, and you can be who ever you want to be."

"I don't think so."

It was now Ray's turn to sigh. His answer reply hadn't been good enough for her to rethink things. He turned his head away from Scaleface, scratching his head, trying to figure out a way to make her change her plans for 'a lonely life' with 'a life with him' instead.

"I think you are just scared that no one will like you." Scaleface gave Ray a angry look, but he just continued. "That you will have to relive your nightmare, that's way you building this wall around you, lying, creating something that's not you. But you know what?"

"What?" She gritted angry between her teeth.

"They will love you for who you are, which I already do." Ray leaned in to give her a kiss. Scaleface on the other hand didn't think those comments was worth any kind of affection from her to him. So before he could lay his kiss on her, she stood up and walked out from the mansion in a hurry, leaving Ray lying with his face down on the sofa after he had fallen over when he tried to kiss the air where Scaleface had been sitting.

Not the right thing to have said to her Ray realized while pushing himself up on his elbows looking at the door which Scaleface just left through. He sighed again before he buried his face in the sofa once more.

_Yeah_, Ray was use to her being this cold, or rather acting cold. He only wished she would change her mind about the Xmen soon, cause Ray really missed her and he started to feel really lonely with all his secrets and regrets, just waiting for her alone.

* * *

><p><em>So this is actually my second fanfic for this challenge. The first was a Kurtty that I did, but I didn't like it much so I wrote this instead. I will upload the other on later anyway. Maybe as a second chapter or as it's own story. We will see.<em>

_If you don't know who Scaleface is, you can look her up on wiki or google. Just type ' scaleface xmen'. She has blue hair and wears red cloths. I saw a picture on DA with her being punk and wearing red cloths in scottish pattern which I liked a lot. So I kinda picture her with her comic hair and with the cloths from that picture. Cause the tight red thing she wears in the comics are just ridicolus(my english just failed me, fuck.), but her short curly blue hair is adorable. Yeah. It's love._

_Anywaaay, I've started to fanboy berzerker a lot, so I wanted to write a fanfic with him. I hope you guys liked it, and I'm always open for suggestions to make me a better writer. And if you spot any spelling errors I would love for you to tell me. Cause I want to learn to improve. Flame me all you want, with good ground than of course. Not just, 'it's gaay'. Why is it gay? And no, 'it sucks'-why? and so on._

_THANKS FOR READING!_


End file.
